Foo Fighters
Foo Figthers ' ' Banda de rock formada en 1994 por Dave Grohl, Scream y el antiguo baterista del grupo Nirvana en Seattle, Estados Unidos. El nombre del grupo proviene de una serie de ovnis y diversos fenómenos aéreos que según los pilotos de aviones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se habían divisado. Más tarde se unen al grupo Nate Mendel como bajista, el baterista William Goldsmith y Pat Smear como guitarrista. * · Nacimiento El grupo nace gracias a Grohl, quien después de realizar trabajos con Nirvana y en solitario, decide grabar bajo el pseudónimo de Foo Figthers, encargándose el mismo de todos los instrumentos, excepto la guitarra, que la tocaba Afghan Whigs. Estas grabaciones tuvieron muy buena aceptación por lo que decidió formalizarlo creando así una banda junto con su propio sello discográfico. * · Presentación Durante varios meses recorrieron Estados Unidos y parte de Europa para darse a conocer en una gira que duró casi dos años (1997-1999). Fue entonces cuando publicaron su primer disco ‘The Colour And The Shape’, el cual tuvo mucho éxito. En él se recogen canciones míticas del grupo como ‘My Hero’, ‘Hey’ o ‘Monkey Wrench’. Fue proclamado uno de los mejores trabajos de la década de los noventa. En esta etapa Taylor Hawkins comenzó a formar parte de Foo Fighters como baterista y Franz Stahl entró como guitarrista sustituyendo a Pat Smear. En 1999 comenzaron a grabar ‘There is Nothing Left to Lose’, un disco más melódico con temas como ‘Me’, ‘Next Year’ o ‘Generator’. En este año volvieron a cambiar de guitarrista, quedándose finalemtne Chris Shiflett en el grupo. También colaboraron con grupos como Queen o Pink Floyd. * · Madurez En 2002 comenzaron a trabajar en su tercer disco ‘One By One’ con canciones como ‘Have it All’, ‘Times Like These o ‘Overdrive’. Fue muestra de su vuelta al rock alternativo, lo que llevó al grupo a realizar giras alrededor de casi todo el mundo. En 2005 sacan ‘In Your Honor’, un doble álbum con canciones de rock por un lado y, por otro, temas más melancólicos y tranquilos, grabados en acústico. También sacan una edición especial con un ‘making off’ de cómo se grabó el disco. En 2009 ‘Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace’ fue su sexto disco, el cual ganó mucha popularidad nada más salir a la venta. Cuenta con doce temas, entre ellos ‘The Ballad o the Beaconsfield Miners’ dedicado a unos mineros atrapados mientras trabajaban en Australia. Con este disco consiguieron un premio Grammy. * · Últimos trabajos En 2011 sale a la venta el siguiente disco de Foo Fighters ,‘Wasting Light’ con once canciones, el cual le trajo grandes éxitos. En 2014 ‘Sonic Highways’ se convierte en su octavo álbum, el cual se vendía en CD y Vinillo, con diez portadas diferentes, una por cada una de las ciudades donde fueron grabados los temas. En 2015 sacan a la venta ‘Saint Cecilia’, un EP de descarga gratuita, una especie de regalo para todos los seguidores de la banda. * · Discografía 1995 – Foo Fighters 1997 - The Colour and the Shape 1999 – There is nothing left to lose 2002 – One by One 2005 - In Your Honor 2007 – Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace 2011 – Wasting Light 2014 – Sonic Highways